muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
F-15 Eagle
The F-15 Eagle is a 2nd generation Tactical Surface Fighter of United States of America , developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom. Its combat performance has earned it great respect by its users, and Western officials have bestowed upon the Eagle the title of "the strongest 2nd generation TSF". History In the aftermath of the failure of Operation Palaiologos in 1978, the US Department of Defence began their research and analysis of the combat data obtained during that period of time, including the famous "Volk Data" obtained by the Soviet Army's 43rd Division, in order to set the foundation for the development of a TSF that could replace the F-4 Phantom on the battlefield. The results of this period of research resulted in the decision to drastically shift the design traits of TSFs from heavily-armored models, to high-mobility ones.Integral Works, pg. 53, パレオロゴス作戦の戦訓から誕生したF-15. This change had been brought about by the fact that the data analysis showed that of all TSFs involved in breaking into the Minsk Hive, 63% of those had been lost to Laser fire. Increasing the volume of armor on a TSF was not an option, as the amount of armor materials that would be used to protect a TSF against the Laser-class would severely hamper their mobility, making them highly vulnerable to Destroyer-, Grappler-, and Tank-class BETA. At the end of the data analysis, the US Department of Defence came to the conclusion that if the lag time in the firing patterns of the Laser-class could be exploited, it would then become possible to dodge their attacks. The TSF-X program thus began, with the key requirements of the program being the development of a TSF that prioritized maneuverability and mobility over focusing on defensive attributes. The TSF-X was expanded to include all of the major military manufacturers in the USA; eventually, McDaell Doglam won the selection, and their design, the F-15 Eagle, was selected as the next-generation TSF to replace the F-4. The F-15 Eagle's high mobility and maneuverability compared to other TSFs of its time was due to weight reduction measures implemented for its mainframe and Jump Units, as well as the development of its avionics and on-board computers, which allowed the F-15 to be designed from the onset to be inherently unstable. The computers kept the TSF balanced; this concept, known as Operation By Wire, was integral to the F-15's success, and would later become one of the defining trait of 2nd generation TSF capabilities. Other functions include the F-15's weapon bays (which function both as a storage pod for spare ammunition magazines or as Blade Sheaths for their CIWS-1As) are located in the knee armor block. To deploy its knives, the compartment doors protrude out, and the knife is pushed upwards to within grasp with a simple system. While not as efficient as a Sub-Arm system, its simple structure and low number of components has been praised for its reliability and ease of maintainability.Integral Works, pg. 94, CIWS-1A. The F-15 can carry up to a two Close Combat Daggers in each storage pod at any one time. For ammunition, it can carry either two 36mm magazines, or four 120mm magazines, in each of its storage pods.Integral Works, pg. 95, F-15Eナイフシーフ展開. The initial production model that entered service in 1984, the F-15A Eagle, was noted for its lowered operating time, due to its fuel cells, and shortage of propellant for its Jump Unit engines. This was due to the prioritization of achieving 2nd generation operating capabilities and unit production rather than waiting for the right technology to be implemented.Integral Works, pg. 53, 第２世代最強の戦術機 ストライク・イーグル. These issues were solved with the implementation of new fuel cells and Jump Unit engines on the F-15C, which brought the F-15 series up to its full potential as it was originally designed to be. This key attribute of the F-15, design redundancy, allowed improvements to be easily applied to the TSF, and would contribute to the F-15's continued service life across the globe. The two-seater configuration of the F-15A is known as the F-15B. Deployment The popularity and widespread usage of the TSF was such that it would become the second-most prolific TSF ever designed, only surpassed by its predecessor, the F-4 Phantom. The F-15 series would also be exported to other organizations and nations, such as the Middle Eastern Union, and the Empire of Japan; some of these exports resulted in the development of localized F-15 variants. Union of Soviet Socialist Republics officials would later acquire the wreckage of F-15s from the frontlines for study, resulting in the development of the MiG-25 Spirt-Voz. F-15C Eagle The most common F-15 variant, the F-15C was an upgrade centered on improving the F-15A's operational parameters. Improvements included increased operational time, new models of fuel cells, and new Jump Unit engines, bringing the F-15 Eagle to its full potential with regards to the extension of its operational time. Its radar functions have also been expanded upon and improved.Integral Works, pg. 55, 米国軍 F-15C イーグル. The F-15C is normally a single-seater TSF; in its two-seater configuration, it is known as the F-15D. Deployment Two units were involved in a mock combat exercise against two Type-82C Zuikaku of the Empire of Japan on the 18th of August, 1986. While the Zuikaku pilots used unconventional tactics to take the first victory, the F-15s soundly defeated their opponents in subsequent matches.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 1, pg. 84-85, TSFIA #2: Dissimilar Air Combat Training Due to a combination of high export rates and licensed production, UN F-15Cs participating in various combat operations in nations around the world are a common sight.Integral Works, pg. 55, 国連軍 F-15C イーグル In addition, its frame has provided valuable data for future units, such as the Japanese Type-89/F-15J Kagerou and the vastly improved F-15 ACTV Active Eagle. The F-15C Eagle remains in use by the United Nations' 6th Orbital Divers Corps even as late as 2001. Type-89/F-15J Kagerou Due to the difficulty of developing a native 3rd generation TSF design, the Empire of Japan had decided to introduce the F-15 for research into advanced development technology. 12 TSFs were initially procured, but when the Imperial Ministry of Defence realized the technology gulf that was present, a decision was made to postpone the implementation of a 3rd generation TSF and introduce the F-15 as a temporary combat unit, with modifications typical of Japanese units applied to the new F-15 variant. The F-15J, developed by McDaell Doglam and manufactured by Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries, was a modification of the F-15C. Changes include improving the strength and durability of its joints and frame by altering their material properties, the usage of a Japanese-developed OS that could accommodate for close-combat, and the switching of some internal parts for Japanese-designed components.Integral Works, pg. 55, ８９式戦術歩行戦闘機 陽炎 The tensile strength of its carbonic actuators has been improved, and its equipment list expanded to include the Japanese Type-87 Assault Cannon and Type-74 PB Blade, as well as system adaptations to allow the F-15J to use the melee variant of the Type-74 Mount Pylon. Aiming to bridge the technology gap in their forces, the Imperial Ministry of Defence placed an urgent order for an additional 188 units. The 12 test machines that had been used for test purposes were also converted into F-15Js upon the completion of their research, and deployed to active combat units. Deployment Full production began in 1989. By 1992, procurement rates of the TSF were reduced, and production of new F-15Js ceased in 1999 to make way for the full integration of the Type-94 as the Imperial Army's next-generation TSF. However, parts replacement and maintenance for the F-15J remain available, and the TSF is still in use with the IJA/MDF in 2003. |-|Alternative= F-15Js were seen as part of IJA/MDF forces in the 12/5 Incident, where they enforced a blockade on UN forces until orders were given for UN intervention. F-15Js were also operated by several TSF battalions assigned to Yokohama Base, and were used to defend the base during the Defence of Yokohama Base. Curiously, the F-15Js of Yokohama Base were equipped with AMWS-21 Assault Cannons rather than standard Japanese TSF weaponry. In 2003, Lieutenant Isumi Akira led the F-15Js of the 31st Tactical Armored Unit, Lightnings Squadron, on an escort mission in the Cheorwon Hive for logistic troops during Operation Sledgehammer. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= Lieutenant Tatsunami Hibiki of Wardog Squadron used to belong to a unit piloting F-15Js. Their assignments brought them into conflict with European forces, and later French/Canadian forces, at Nova Scotia after the events of The Day, with the squadron faring poorly against the enemies' Rafale and F-5E Tornado ADV TSFs, partially due to the enemy forces' overwhelming numbers and their suicidal tactics. They were eventually forced to abandon their units during their attempt to escape into American territory. Similarly, the F-15Js of that squadron used only the AMWS-21 Assault Cannon in combat. F-15Js remain in service with the Empire of Japan despite the Shiranui being the primary production and deployment model of the IJA. The Imperial Marines' Salamander Squadron deployed a group of F-15Js to support their A-6J TSAs during the JFK Hive Operation. F-15E Strike Eagle In 1991, with F-22A Raptor procurement running into difficulties, the United States began the DRTSF (Dual-Role Tactical Surface Fighter) Program to modernize and improve existing TSF until the next mainline fighter could be deployed. The McDaell Doglam-proposed F-15E and the General Dynomics-proposed F16XL were both submitted for the plan. The F-15E was eventually adopted due to several factors; apart from sustainability and mission up-time, its relative lack of external design changes also resulted in lowered research and production costs. First deployed in 1995, the Strike Eagle is a heavily refurbished F-15 Eagle with increased armament capabilities, improved avionics and composite armor, as well as the exchange of internal components for modernized versions. This variant, highly likely to be the world's first 2.5th generation TSF, has inherited the title of "the strongest 2nd generation machine" from its parent, and has kept the title up till today. In addition, nations to which the F-15E had been exported to have enjoyed high serviceability and reduced operational costs due to shared requirements in components. Although its appearance is nearly identical to the F-15C, the Strike Eagle's performance is vastly improved thanks to a complete overhaul of its internal components; this enables it new options in combat, one of which is to purge its knee-mounted weapons container once empty, so as to reduce weight. Against combat with other TSFs, it is worth noting that the F-15E is capable of taking on the Type-94 Shiranui in direct combat despite their generation difference; a solid testament to its improved combat capabilities. Deployment The F-15E is likely one of the most-used 2nd generation TSFs in the world; the Strike Eagle serves as the UN 6th Orbital Divers Corps' main TSF, and is also in service with US Army units garrisoned overseas and with other nations. Even with the introduction of 3rd generation TSFs, the reliability, extensive development, and supply of replacement parts have allowed the Strike Eagle to maintain its leading position on the TSF supply market 20 years after the F-15 series' initial introduction. |-|Alternative= As a TSF marketed to both the United States and frontline nations around the world, the F-15E's combat record is impressively varied. It has largely replaced the F-15C in US Army service, with a more famous example being the close-combat-oriented ''Flankers'' Squadron of the 65th Combat Training Battalion. In 2000, the United Arab Emirates also adopted the F-15E as their next-generation TSF. As an example of the F-15E's capabilities, both 2nd Lieutenant Cryska Barchenowa and Lieutenant Cui Yifei used the spare F-15Es of Argos Test Flight in unarmed melee combat against insurgent F-16C Fighting Falcon during the Yukon Base Incident, proving that the Strike Eagle was a capable opponent to potential adversaries even when out of its operational comfort zone. Just within 2001 in Japan, F-15Es of the US Army saw combat in the 12/5 Incident and formed the backbone of the US forces opposing Sagiri's insurgents, as well as part of the US reinforcements that arrived during the battle. UN F-15Es were also part of the Orbital Divers forces during Operation 21st. While not confirmed, it was also highly likely that F-15Es were part of the US/UN forces that assaulted the Original Hive alongside STF A-01, and that is before taking into account the F-15Es in service with other units that were deployed as part of the diversionary assault during Operation Ouka. |-|Unlimited/The Day After= In Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After, the F-15E remains one of the main TSFs of the US Army, with the venerable machine fighting alongside F-22A Raptor and F-18E/F in battles both major and minor; many of these surviving machines were either stationed on the US mainland or on assault ships that survived the events of The Day. F-15Es were present at Nova Scotia during the initial US/Japan-France-Canada skirmish, and were also involved in the 8th Border War the two alliances. During the JFK Hive Operation, F-15Es from the remnants of the Orbital Diver Corps made an appearance during their landfall and infiltration. F-15 ACTV Active Eagle Part of Boening's Phoenix Initiative, the F-15 ACTV is a proof-of-concept unit based on the aging F-15 frame, using avionics, internal parts, and external hardware upgrades to boost its overall performance,Integral Works, pg. 53, そしてF-15の発展はまだ終わらない and even provide (very) limited stealth. The most radical changes to its frame are two forearm-mounted sensor pods that extend its detection and striking range, and a pair of thrusters on its back where its Mount Pylons used to be; this reduces the F-15･ACTV's carrying capacity and operation time, but gives it greater speed and acceleration of up to 8G. Reworked Jump Units with improved technology from the F-22A and equipped with fuel tanks for extended range, as well as shoulder-mounted thrusters, improve its overall maneuverability. The F-15ACTV's upgrades are intended to mould it into an offensive role capable of matching 3rd generation TSFs, where its superior range, speed, and mobility allows the Active Eagle to quickly and efficiently annihilate any BETA that penetrate defensive lines, leaving allies to rebuild defences in the area. Deployment Two units were produced, and were assigned to Argos Test Flight as part of testing and evaluation procedures under Project PROMINENCE, and were used in a series of combat exercises in Yukon Base. 2nd Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal piloted the first unit, switching to the second prototype after the first was damaged by the "Scarlet Twins" Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina in an unauthorized mock combat exercise. The damaged Active Eagle was repaired just as Project PROMINENCE was moved to the Kamchatka Peninsula, and 2nd Lieutenant Valerio Giacosa was permanently switched from his F-15E Strike Eagle to the Active Eagle. 2nd Lieutenant Stella Bremer was later assigned Tarisa's Active Eagle when the XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 2 prototype units were complete. The Active Eagles formed the latter half of Argos Test Flight during Blue Flag, and fought in the Yukon Base Incident as Laser-class interceptors, along with 2nd Lieutenant Guylos McCloud and Lieutenant Keith Blazer of the Infinities. F-15SE Silent Eagle A quasi-3rd generation Eagle variant designed by Boening's "Phantom Works", the F-15SE is a refurbishment of the F-15 that incorporates technology, ideas, and know-how obtained from the Phoenix Initiative and XFJ Program. Improvements include limited stealth for improved anti-TSF combat performance, up-to-date 3rd generation avionics with Operation By Light capabilities, shoulder thrusters, streamlined Jump Units that boost mobility to the levels of other 3rd generation TSFs, and expanded leg fuel tanks. The TSF's design was finalized in 2002. Following its completion, Boening launched an aggressive sales campaign to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide; this effort would lead to the Japanese export version, the Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou. Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou When Boening launched an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide, the Empire of Japan was one of those nations interested in procuring a unit with stealth capabilities for itself. Due to this interest, the F-15SE was given a Japanese export variant, the F-15SEJ Gekkou (its name being a pairing by Boening with the original Type-89/F-15J Kagerou). One of its primary advantages in the competition for adoption was its similarity with the previous F-15J Kagerou, allowing use of previous operational knowledge and quick conversion of existing production lines. It was also cheaper than the F-22A Raptor or F-35 Lightning II. However, factors against the F-15SEJ's adoption were due to the fact that Japanese industries already had experience and facilities producing the indigenous Type-94 Shiranui and Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and current Japanese military doctrine and policies had little use for the F-15SEJ's limited stealth capability. Nevertheless, the F-15SEJ was a close contender to the Test Type-02 Shiranui Second, and it took the intervention of the Shogun to ratify the adoption of the Shiranui Second (which Boening itself helped to develop) as Japan's next-generation TSF to phase out the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin. Deployment In order to participate in performance trials against the Shiranui Second, a squadron of F-15SEJs were purchased, given the Test Type-02 designation, and used in live combat trials against the Shiranui Second. One notable deployment was by the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's 12th Squadron Urd at the Cheorwon Hive in April 2003; according to squadron leader Captain Munakata Misae's evaluation, the F-15SEJ was adept at all forms of combat, including close-quarters and melee performance, and its stealth was powerful enough to prevent detection by allied F-15Js of the Lightnings ''Squadron until at extremely close distances. In 2004, the F-15SEJ's classification was upgraded to that of a 3rd generation TSF. Despite the Shiranui Second's selection as the Empire of Japan's next-generation TSF, the twelve F-15SEJs are kept by the IJA/MDF for further use in classified operations. See Also *F-15J Kagerou Kai: Variant used in Ayu-Mayu Alternative. Trivia *The F-15J Kagerou's name is the Japanese name for the heat shimmer, a type of heat-induced mirage. It is also named for the [[wikipedia:Kagerō-class destroyer|''Kagerō-class destroyer]], a WWII warship of the real-life historical Imperial Navy. In real life, the F-15J was dubbed "Peace Eagle". *The F-15SEJ's name of Gekkou refers to the moonbow, after the nature effects-themed naming tradition of IJA/MDF TSFs. The Gekkou, like the F-4J Gekishin, has no historical named warship equivalent. *The F-15J's "true" loadout (with the Type-87 Assault Cannon and the Type-74 PB Blade), has yet to appear in any of the Muv-Luv visual novels set in Unlimited/The Day After/Alternative, and has only appeared in other series and materials; namely, Ayu-Mayu Alternative, and TSFIA #27: Valkyries Hereafter. F-15Js during the Defence of Yokohama Base and the Battle of Nova Scotia were equipped only with AMWS-21s instead. Reasons are unknown; however, deliberate equipping of the F-15J with American equipment for any other number of reasons is likely, as the sprites for the "true" loadout have existed since Ayu-Mayu Alternative, but were not present in The Day After. *The F-15･ACTV is intended to be the equivalent to the real-world F-15 ACTIVE (Advanced Control Technology for Integrated Vehicles), developed by the USAF in partnership with NASA, Pratt and Whitney and McDonnell-Douglas. Two Active Eagles exist in the Muv-Luv universes, whereas only one F-15 ACTIVE exists in real life. *While the Silent Eagle exists in real-life, there is no equivalent for the F-15SEJ Gekkou. This is probably due to the Silent Eagle being eliminated from Japan's next-generation fighter project (the elimination of the real-life Silent Eagle from the F-X project was not yet known at the time the Gekkou was introduced in Muv-Luv). *In real-life, the F-15J has three variants: the single-seater F-15J, the two-seater trainer F-15DJ and the modernized F-15J Kai. No F-15DJ equivalent exists in the Muv-Luv universe, and the F-15J Kai only appears in Ayu-Mayu Alternative. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= F-15E STRIKE EAGLE.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Kagerou needs a sprite revamp.png|Imperial Army F-15J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15 4760E8FB.png|United Nations F-15C/F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15E Strike Eagle anime ver.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. F-15 Front.png|F-15E, TE Anime. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle anime ver.png|F-15 ACTV as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Active Eagle Front.png|F-15 Active Eagle, TE Anime. |-|Lineart= 22123.jpg|Close-Combat Dagger storage diagram. You got mail.jpg|36mm/120mm magazine storage capability. F-15 the First.jpg|Early lineart of the F-15 Eagle. you just went full eagle.png|Lineart of an F-15E from Integral Works. |-|Gallery= what do your eagle eyes see.jpg|Close-up of an F-15J during Operation Sledgehammer. Balls of G-elements.png|An F-15E of the United Nations during Operation 21st. VLCpic USA Strike Flex.png|F-15E firing at a target with its rear-mounted AMWS-21. VLCpic-BLAST THE ENEMY.png|F-15E in crouched firing position. Standoff.jpg|A F-4J and F-15J (right) in a tense standoff against a UN F-4 at Yokohama. VLCpic-Finished a chobi turn.jpg|An Active Eagle performing a Kulbit. actives.png|A pair of Active Eagles. eagle slam jam.png|An F-15E rushing an opponent in unarmed melee combat. Best of yukon album 2001.png|An F-15E of Argos Test Flight in the foreground. eagleland.png|An F-15 Eagle is struck by N22YX YF-22 Prototype Unit 1 during combat trials. References Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:Alternative Category:Chicken Divers Category:Succession Category:TSFIA Category:Faraway Dawn Category:The Day After